Two Negatives
by Skyogenic
Summary: Little oneshot I did. Kim and Ron are done worrying about their future. Now the worrying has been focused on someone else's. Summary sucks. R&R!


Okay, so I promised this twoshot (look on my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about), never got to finishing it, and I felt so bad that I had to post this oneshot. I know it's not angst, but I'm hoping to bring the focus off of the previous fic that I never posted. Sorry.

The title of this fic is Two Negatives, a shorter version of what was to be the original title Two Negatives Make a Positive Stoppable. Shortening makes sense now right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, or Rufus, but I do own my OCs. Which ones are my OCs? Look for the characters that you can't recognize from the show. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Two Negatives Make A Positive Stoppable...**

He was slowly awakening to the sunny morning and all its simple pleasures. The comforting warmth of his blanket, the softness of his bed, the cheerful sounds of twittering birds outside his window, and the sweet smell of pancakes frying in the kitchen… no wait. Not sweet. The smell actually resembled burning wood—was the house on fire?

Jerking his eyes open, Ron Stoppable jumped from his bed and slipped a white T-shirt on. Not noticing the surprising cleanliness of his room, Ron clutched his doorknob, swung the door open and almost off its hinges, and sprinted down the flight of stairs. Endless possibilities flooded his mind as he tried to determine the source of the fire. When he finally reached the base of the staircase, the odor began choking his lungs. He could smell the smoke in the air, but saw nothing in the den or nearby hallway that implied its source. Swiftly moving past the swept dining area, Ron neared the kitchen. The smell was strongest here.

Slowly sticking his round head through the doorway and peering in, his nervous face immediately melted into one of satisfaction and relief. Casually, he entered the kitchen all at once, speaking in a playful tone, "To what do I owe this honor?" Ron eyed the person standing in front of the stove.

The woman jumped in surprise at the sound of Ron's voice. She turned her head in his direction and smiled sweetly. "What, I'm not allowed to cook breakfast for my husband?"

Ron slipped his right arm around Kim's waist and pulled her a step away from the stove. He waved his other arm at the sloppy excuse-for-a-pancake turning black on the pan. "C'mon, KP. You, waking up this early to make _me_ breakfast?" Ron chuckled as he spoke, "Either you've got a sitch, or it's my birthday… Is today September 13th?"

Kim smirked, "No, it's May 21st." She slipped from his arm and turned off the stove. Clutching the pan's handle, she placed the ashen pancake on a plate with two other identical-colored pancakes and an undercooked egg running along the right side of the plate.

Ron accepted the distasteful breakfast, concealing how revolted he was with practiced excellence. Sitting down at the breakfast table, he picked up a fork. "May 21st?" Ron paused briefly to struggle down his first bite. "Why am I being treated like royalty on May 21st?"

Kim smiled brightly, making it obvious that she knew something he didn't.

Ron asked, "Well, am I supposed to randomly guess, or are you going to clue me in?"

Shaking her head, Kim patted her stomach softly before starting her explanation. "Remember when Zita told us she was pregnant last week?"

Ron nodded in confusion, "It's not that hard to forget, Kim. Felix called us and would _not_ stop going on how he was going to be a father." Crossing his arms, Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well…" Kim excitedly finished, "We need to set up that game room of yours into a nursery!"

Taken aback, Ron asked, "Why? Did you promise the Rentons you'd watch their baby? Cause I don't think that's any reason to just redecorate a perfectly adequate room. Where would my all my gaming systems and consoles go? Not to mention my recently acquired collection of every Zombie Mayhem game ever to be created. _Ever_, KP!"

"Ron!" Kim sighed. "We're gonna use the nursery for _our_ baby!"

"But Kim, we don't have a…" Ron's voice trailed to a squeak. Upon realization, his shock could not have been expressed more than it was at that moment. His bugging eyes and dropped jaw complimented his stone-still body.

After seven still seconds, a barely audible whisper broke through the silence. "I… I'm g-going to b-be a… _**dad**_?"

Kim was beaming when she nodded her head. "We're having a baby, Ron! I'm pregnant!"

"BOOYAH!!!" Ron's excited cheer echoed throughout the household. Rufus soon appeared in the kitchen doorway, chattering his frustration sleepily. Ron ignored his little buddy's protests and picked up the naked mole rat shouting, "You hear that, Rufus? I'm gonna be a dad!"

---------------------------------------------

That morning happened nine months ago, and now Ron was sitting at the dinner table sipping, no, inhaling down his afternoon coffee. His face expressed all his anxiety, stress, and concern.

Felix, sitting in his wheelchair beside Ron, held a half-empty pitcher of the bitter coffee. Every time Ron's Fearless Ferret coffee mug hit the tabletop, Felix took the liberty of refilling it.

"You're crazy, Ron. There is absolutely no reason for you to be wigging out."

"Uh, Felix? You seem to be forgetting that my WIFE is expecting a GIRL in _two_ days! _TWO_!!"

"Hey, I know. You remind me every minute. The only thing I don't understand is why this is the end of the world?"

Ron sighed and put his mug down on the table. As Felix poured the last of the coffee into the mug, Ron answered with his chin resting on his arm, "This can't be compared to graduation, but still…"

"Is it a bad thing that you're about to be a father?" Felix set down the empty pitcher as Ron took a more relaxed, but still majorly tense, gulp.

"Gah, no! Next to marrying Kim, gettin' a daughter's gonna be the best day of my life!"

Confused, Felix questioned, "Then, what's up?"

"I just… okay, this may sound weak, but…" Ron inhaled and exhaled in preparation before blurting out, "I'm just concerned that the baby will wind up being like me!"

Felix raised both his eyebrows. "…Okay, now I'm confused. Shouldn't you want your girl to take after you? Maybe get your freckles and your blond hair…"

Ron shook his head, "That's a misconception. Looking like me, sure that's okay. _Acting_ like me is where things get serious." Slowing down, Ron groaned, "I'm the laidback kinda guy, too laidback for my own good. Always lazy and unprepared, eccentric… a dork! What if my little girl grows up acting the same way?"

Ron gulped the last of his coffee, and stared intently into it as if trying to redirect his worried mind to something else. "What if she decides that her education is unimportant because that's how I felt in school?"

"Do you feel that way now?"

"Nuh-uh, but what if she reasons out that how I feel now doesn't matter, cause… well, that's what parents are supposed to do?"

"Do you feel that way because you have to, or because you care?" Felix asked, trying to get Ron to realize the important factors of this 'crisis'.

"Duh, I care more than any other parent would!"

"Then Ron, just show her how much you care and she'll treat you back with the same love and respect."

"Your kind words soothe me, Felix buddy… But that doesn't help me much!" Ron exclaimed, shortening his breathing tremendously and covering his face with his hands upon the dinner table.

"Think about it, Ron man!" Felix exclaimed to get his friend's attention. "You still turned up with… semi-decent grades despite how you felt about school."

"That's only cause I had Kim to motivate me to do better. If I was sure that someone would be there to help my girl in school, then I wouldn't be this wigged… and it's not just school! Making real-life choices is something I wouldn't want her to go through, especially if she acts just like me, hence she would be reacting the exact same way I would…"

As Ron branched out to all his worries, Felix sympathized for this father-to-be. Felix's wife, Zita, had recently given birth to a very cute and very healthy boy, and Felix couldn't have been happier. He had no worries at all, no concerns about the baby or about his son's future… well, except one.

---------------------------------------------

"Kim, isn't that just the cutest face you've ever laid your eyes on?" Zita held up the little boy in her arms. His white face bubbled with adoring features from both parents. Zita's son had blue eyes and black hair, along with bright red cheeks.

Kim smiled deeply at the sight. "I have to admit, Isaac is gorgeous! He has his father's eyes."

"Felix pointed that out on multiple occasions. Little Isaac takes after him almost exactly!" Zita tickled the baby in her arms to receive soft giggles in response.

Sitting in the den, Kim and Zita conversed about the latest things, including the newest member of the Renton family. Kim held her bulging stomach as a constant reminder that she was nine-months pregnant and gradually approaching the due date. "Um, Zita? I don't mean to sound pushy, and I completely understand if you find this a bit personal, but did the doctor mention anything about Isaac's walking stage?"

"Walking stage?" Zita repeated, not much in confusion, but more to create a moment's stall.

"Yes, as in, if the baby has inherited a bit too much of his father's genes. Including leg muscle development. Do you know if Isaac will be able to walk?"

The Hispanic mother let out a strenuous sigh. Shutting her eyes, Zita hugged Isaac closer to her chest as if that mere action would drive away the potential curse put upon her son. Zita eyed Kim with a mournful expression. "We don't know for sure how his future looks, but the doctor said it was very likely that he would never walk… ever."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry," Kim stuttered, feeling she should apologize at this moment.

Zita seemed to relax at these words, and gave a stoic grin, despite her greatest trepidation coming true. "No, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure you were heading in a completely different direction with that question. I didn't mean to dump that on you."

"No, it's perfectly fine. We are friends after all."

"Sure, and friends don't dodge conversations like that." Zita prompted Kim to lead the conversation in the direction she had chosen before.

"Zita, how do you and Felix handle that kind of anxiety, knowing that your child might have to suffer from something that can't be controlled?"

After a five-second pause, Kim began suspecting that she had accidentally hit a soft nerve with Zita, but the mother just kept a distant gaze.

"We handle it the same way any other loving parent would. Felix and I know that we can't control the future, but we can manipulate our view of it. We had decided that it didn't matter if Isaac could walk or wheel himself around, as long as we showed him the love his mother and father have towards him, he would someday see that fate was just trying to test him instead of curse him." She looked down at the now-sleeping form of the baby in her arms, threatening to tear up any second.

"Anyway," she added, changing the subject, "I think I have an idea why you asked me that. Don't tell me that the crime-fighting hero is afraid of her baby," Zita grinned from ear to ear.

"It's not really having the baby, it's anticipating her future. She may take after me or her father, but what if she turns up acting like me?"

"You might want to rephrase that so I can understand, please," Zita responded, as utterly confused as Felix had been at the dinner table.

"What if my baby girl actually finds it cool and fun to travel the world and fight crime? She would be putting herself in mortal danger! And what if she turns out too independent for her own good? I know it took some one like Ron to help me on occasions that I needed it most. Besides, all that self-esteem and moral satisfaction during high school was a result of Ron's encouragements.

"Chances are, there won't be anyone to help build up my baby girl's view of things, especially about herself. And then, if she becomes a close follower of fashion at school, she'll be putting herself through potential stress, anxiety, and who knows what else?" Kim hugged herself in reminiscence of her high school years, and the troubles it caused her.

Zita looked Kim in the eyes, sighing, "Look, Kim, I'm not telling you that it's wrong to care, but it can't be right to put yourself through those kinds of ideas. Would you rather the baby turn out more like Ron?"

"Probably, Ron always seemed so confident in himself in high school, with no worries of the future or thoughts of the world around him. Peer pressure always seemed to pass right through him. That's how I want my baby girl to be… confident and worry-free."

"Does Ron feel the same way?"

"I don't know, I guess I should ask him. But he can't be too worried about the future right? I mean, the reason I'm so brave and that I can save the world is because of Ron. If we had never met, I would either be in Drakken's clutches with him ruling the world, or I wouldn't even be alive."

Zita thought a moment. "That is a lot to thank Ron for."

Exhaling, Kim added, "I bet Ron has no idea how I feel. He's too excited. He probably has no worries about what the future will hold. I only wish I could be that sure."

"Yeah…" Zita partially agreed.

---------------------------------------------

"…And what if she wants to go on missions with Kim and me? That would be the riskiest idea ever—"

"RON!" Felix shouted to receive his friend's attention for the fourth time. Quieting down, he said, "Are you saying that you want your kid to be more like Kim?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Felix. Kim was always so brave and popular in high school, and I just got pushed around. I think it's pretty obvious which of us my daughter would better off be identical to."

"Do you know if Kim feels the same way?"

Ron let out a deep sigh. It was apparent that he was afraid. Even after battling super-villains on a regular basis, those near-death experiences couldn't compare to this terrifying moment. Now, Ron was finally experiencing why Kim always found school and real-life conflicts more troubling than missions.

Turning to Felix, Ron exhaled, "No, I don't know. But she's Kim Possible! More recently known as Kim Stoppable; she can do anything, including overcome all fears, unlike me. Besides, she's too brave to have any problems with this… this whole future business." With a groan, Ron added, "Man, and I thought graduation was scary."

"Ron, I'm a first-time father, and I've never had any of these worries you're facing. All I can say is that you be the best dad that Ron Stoppable can be, and I'm sure everything else will fall right into place."

With a small grin, Ron nodded to his friend in total agreement. "You're probably right. Besides, anything's possible for a Possible… or in this case, a Possible's husband and daughter."

Felix contemplated the statement with a smirk, "Nah, I don't think it works. 'The Stoppables are unstoppable!' Now that's a good phrase."

"I don't think it has the same effect… well, whatever. At least, you and Zita get to baby-sit when KP and I go on missions, sound good?" Ron asked in playful glee. His satisfied expressions told Felix that Ron was feeling okay and relaxed… at least, for the moment.

"Oh, no you don't!" Felix laughed. "I got my own kid to watch during Zita's shifts."

"Oh, and what about when you have to work at the Space Center?"

"Then, you'll be baby-sitting." Both friends laughed along in satisfaction. When the two quieted down, Ron listened for their wives sitting in the den. He could hear a few quiet words, followed by cheerful giggles. That was enough proof to Ron that Kim was feeling alright about the future. _If she can handle this, then I can too._

At the exact same moment, Kim listened for the two husbands sitting at the dinner table. The jokes they were apparently cracking caused deep laughs, and were enough to tell Kim that Ron was still as worry-free as ever. _If he can handle this, then I can too._

An hour later, after the Rentons left the Stoppable household, Ron sat next to Kim in front of the television. Felix had helped him decide that he should talk to Kim about his feelings. Maybe she would understand… or maybe she would think him weak.

In Kim's head, her mind was racing. Zita had advised that Kim talk to Ron about her feelings. Being her husband, not to mention her life-long best friend, would mean that he would understand, right? Or would he be appalled that she was so worried over something so simple?

Both mentally prepared themselves, spending half a minute staring into each other's eyes in wonder of what the other was thinking. The couple inhaled deeply and started at the exact same time, "Kim…" "Ron…"

"You first," Ron insisted.

"No, you," Kim allowed.

"Fine…" Ron took one last breath before saying, "KP, I have a confession to make."

---------------------------------------------

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER:**

"Sammy!" the man called up the stairs from his spot in front of the stove. He sported a white suit under an orange vest. His blond hair was combed out and his freckled face smiled at the perfect pancakes cooking on the frying pan. After no response, Ron raised his tone to a demanding shout, "Samantha Jean Stoppable! Get down here for breakfast!"

"Coming, Dad," was the short response he received.

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Ron smiled when a certain redhead appeared in the doorway, sporting a blue coat. "Good morning, Mrs. Stoppable," Ron chirped to the woman standing before him.

She giggled slightly before greeting her husband, "Hello, Mr. Stoppable." She lightly kissed his cheek before taking in the aroma of breakfast. "Smells delicious. What's for breakfast?"

"The family will be enjoying blueberry pancakes with syrup, a delightfully fluffy omelet, and some fried sausages," Ron played along.

"Sounds mouth-watering."

Ron glanced toward the staircase outside the kitchen doorway. "Hey, KP, do you know why Sammy's not down yet?"

While nodding, she stated, "I talked with her last night. She's worried about her first day of high school. It's kind of a big transition for her."

"Yeah, I remember being a bit freaked on my first day," Ron admitted.

"And that's exactly why she won't come down," Kim smiled. "Like father, like daughter."

Ron put his finished pancakes on the table and slowly stepped up the stairs. "Sammy?" Reaching the top of the staircase, Ron turned right and stepped down the hallway until he reached the staircase leading to the attic. "Sam?" he called again.

He heard the slightest shuffle and a hard object hit the floor with a solid thud. "I'll be down in a minute, Dad," she replied in annoyance.

"Breakfast is ready and cooling on the table. Another minute and you'll find it all inside Rufus's stomach." He stepped up to the door and lightly knocked.

After a bit more shuffling, Ron watched the door open to reveal his daughter, Samantha Stoppable, sporting a turquoise blue T-shirt and white Capris. Her blond hair ended above her shoulders with a patch ending in a point in front of her eye, above her freckles. Her round brown eyes looked up at Ron, openly expressing her anxiety. Those soft eyes seemed almost fearful, scared out of her wits.

"Something you want to talk about?" Ron asked, slowly walking into her room. His paternal instincts told him that his daughter was going through a sitch, and he wanted to help. Ron noticed the video games Sammy kept by her computer desk and the boy band posters on her wall. A bookcase sat off to the side, filled with comics, magazines, and her favorite DVDs.

Sammy sat down on her bed in a sigh. "High school's got me freaking, majorly! It's the biggest change of my life, and I'm scared."

"But don't you have your brother to help you through this?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I guess," Sammy breathed. "But we don't have all the same classes together. Alex chose all honors classes while I got stuck 'within the company of the knowledgably-deprived," she air-quoted.

"Knowledgably-deprived? Where'd you hear that?"

"The vice-principal, Mr. Barkin. I looked at him funny during freshman orientation, and now I think he's out to get me. Just wait 'till he catches me alone in the hallway; I'm so getting extra homework for the rest of my life."

Ron shook his head at this. "Sammy, believe it or not, I went through the exact same things you're facing now."

"What, you?"

"Yup, Barkin had it rough with me, too, during high school. Just don't give in to peer pressure, and everything will go as smooth for you as it did for me. Set your own trends, don't follow 'em."

A short sneer at this advice came from outside the door. A redhead appeared in the doorway, wearing a frown. "You make pressure sound like a cakewalk, Dad."

Ron glanced at the teenage boy standing in front of him. His red hair was combed forward with slight more thickness than Ron's hair, and two cowlicks lining along the back of his head. Sporting an gold shirt with a brown five in the center, as well as khaki cargos, the boy's green eyes stared intently at his father. Ron nervously expressed, "Well, pressure _was_ cake for me in high school."

"How did you overcome it?"

"I never had to overcome it… it just never affected me. I think, Alex, that this might be something to ask your mom, not me." Ron inched his way toward the door as he gave instruction to his kids to head downstairs for breakfast.

Ron made his way back to the kitchen to find Kim in the process of eating a pancake. "Is she coming down?"

"Soon. She has major first-day issues."

"And Alex?" Kim took another bite as Rufus appeared on the tabletop and dived into the breakfast buffet Ron put out.

"Getting along, with some peer pressure issues. I told him to talk to you later." At that moment, two figures bounded down the staircase and into the kitchen, each grabbing a paper bag from the tabletop.

"Hi Mom, bye Dad," Sammy exclaimed as Alex was already halfway out the door.

"Hold on, you too," Kim trumpeted, freezing both teens in their tracks. "You two need to finish breakfast."

"C'mon, Mom," Alex protested. "We'll grab a bite at the cafeteria before homeroom."

It was Kim's turn to roll her eyes as her oldest child contradicted her. Thinking back to the day she gave birth to these fraternal twins, she was surprised to find that both Ron and her had their worst fears come true, but in a twisted fashion.

Kim always anticipated her daughter becoming just like her, but without someone like Ron to back her up. And Ron had feared his daughter becoming just like him without anyone like Kim to help her up. In the end, Kim's son was the brave and fearless follower of 'what's hot and what's not', and Ron's daughter was the lazy, eccentric, and clumsy dork.

Looking back into her son's eyes, Kim stuffed two omelets and two sausages into an extra bag, handing it to Alex. "Or, you two could eat these on the way."

"Thanks, Mom," Alex gratefully stated as he sprinted out the door. Sammy waved both parents goodbye and followed suit.

Once the kitchen door closed, the quiet mood of the room kept both parents silent for much longer than they had liked. They glanced at each other every other second, both utterly annoyed at the awkward silence, hoping the other would start a conversation soon. Ron took Kim up on that offer. "They're both in high school, now," he stated quietly. "The four years that started what we are now."

"And that would be?"

"World-traveling crime fighters… In love with each other… Parents to the two best-looking kids in the world… You could make a list."

Kim smiled at her husband. "Ron, remember when… before the kids were born, we had that talk? About the future?"

"That, I could never forget, KP. We were both freaking over the same exact thing. I guess we've got twice as much to worry about, now."

"Actually," Kim thoughtfully contradicted, "think of it mathematically. What happens when you multiply a negative number by another negative number?"

"…You need to pull out the good luck charms?" Ron guessed in confusion.

Kim slowly closed her eyes and held Ron's cheek in her palm, eliminating the distance between them. Once her lips were but centimeters from his, she lightly giggled, "Nope, everything turns up positively 'badical'." The married couple spent the better part of the next few minutes in a meaningful kiss. Both moaned in sweet, simple pleasure as they refused to let go, lest they rejoin the rest of the world and all its drama. In that short moment, nothing else really mattered.

It was the alarm on Ron's wristwatch that pulled the two reluctantly from each other. After all, they didn't want to be late for work. Kim clutched the handle of her purse and threw it over her shoulder. Turning to Ron, she noticed that he hadn't moved an inch from where he stood. He was licking his lips, remembering the adrenalin rush from that kiss, with a dizzy grin plastered on his face. "Positively badical…" he quoted his wife.

* * *

Please R&R!

So, yeah, I came up with the ideas of Alex and Sam about a year or two ago, but this is the first fic with them in it. I always thought about how the new generation would handle both of Kim and Ron's kids, but to add something new, I switched their genders. Alex is about four minutes older than Sammy, so she really looks up to him. She treats him like an older brother because he acts like her older brother. If I ever have them appear in any future fics, there won't be any situations like the Director and Gemini ever. Just thought I should clear that up before I get any requests like that or something.

I think what I might want in reviews is your opinions on this oneshot, any questions you may have for me, and what you think about having Alex and Sammy appear later on. I wouldn't mind writing another fic with my OCs in it!

Just let me know and I'll get to it! Please review soon.

karenstern05


End file.
